<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>26 by nashcreates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800431">26</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates'>nashcreates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>26 was going to be a good year for Papi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fic to celebrate the man himself; Happy Birthday, Rafa!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm short breaths glide across his chest as fly away hairs tickle his nose. This was what Carlos lived for: having TK snuggled against him. The sun had just cracked through their blinds, and Carlos knew it was going to be a good day. He gently turned his head to the side to see what time it was only to find a nicely sealed envelope that said “read me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mi Amor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is my favorite day, your birthday. 26 years ago today, my phenomenal forever was born. It’s been 101 blissful days of late nights looking at the stars, boba dates, cooking meals, and my personal favorite, cuddles. You have brought light to my life for the first time. You are my true soulmate. I’ve wracked my mind trying to figure out what to give you on your special day because you deserve the world. But I finally figured it out! It’s something that can be held in the palm of my hand, yet tells the world about my eternal love for you. 101 days down, 101 years to go! So, Carlos Rafael Reyes, will you promise to spend forever with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tyler Kennedy “Tiger” Strand </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Papi, Happy Birthday to you!” TK sang softly in the early morning hours as the plain silver ring he held up caught the sunrays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t asleep,” Carlos laughed through happy tears and shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course not, wanted to see that gorgeous face as you opened your present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos didn’t know what to do except smile. “Forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a ‘yes,’ Tiger!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this little bit of fluff! Much love guys, leave me a comment, please! I enjoy hearing from you! ;) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>